


The Demon Priest and His Horny Bunnies

by RollZero



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bunny Girl, Crack, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Hidden Feelings, Multi, Powder - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: A smutty continuation from my short fic 'Slayers Easter' written in 2014 for Sabu-Chan, lemons and all kinds of kinky goodness in this crack one shot.





	The Demon Priest and His Horny Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for the delight of myself and Sabu-Chan as a crack ship three way with Xelloss/Lina/Naga it continues where my fanfic Slayers Easter left off

“Give me **_ONE_** good reason I shouldn’t Ragna Blade your ass after what you did Xelloss.” Lina snarled, stuffing her mouth at the table of the inn Xelloss had taken her to after she was exhausted from the constant hurling of Dragon Slaves at Xelloss and Naga. She currently was fighting with Naga over a piece of meat.  
   
“Because I’m paying for the meal?” the priest teased, sitting back and watching both women feast as he enjoyed a cup of tea.  
   
“And the inn room, remember.” Naga added. “After all I highly doubt Amelia and father are in the best of spirits after what Lina did to the castle.”  
   
“And _WHO’S_ fault was it I lost my temper?” Lina snapped. “You’re as much at fault as he is!”  
   
“Oh come now Lina, was it really all that bad? Hoo hoo hoo, I would think by now you’ve gotten over that.” Naga laughed.  
   
“I was actually surprised at first how quickly you caught on Miss Naga.” Xelloss said with a smile. “But that was before I figured out you two had a relationship.”  
   
Lina spat out her drink then. “W-what?!” her cheeks were red now.  
   
“It was kind of obvious it wasn’t the first time Miss Naga kissed your delicate skin, Miss Lina.” Xelloss replied with a smug grin. “Though I imagine it’s been a while.”  
   
“Quite a few years at that, but it’s a bit hazy.” Naga laughed. “But I do remember it being fun.”  
   
“We were **_DRUNK_** at the time Naga!” Lina snapped. “And you made me a bet to go through with it and I won remember? ….” She then paused. “That reminds me you still owe me for that! You never paid it off in full!”  
   
“Oh come now Lina, a million gold that was insane!” Naga retorted.  
   
“It was my first time you bitch!” Lina growled.  
   
“Ladies, ladies, calm down please.” Xelloss couldn’t help but eat up the negative emotions in the room, snickering as he did. He then looked at Lina with one eye open. “Sooo I had no idea you’d actually sell yourself so cheap, Miss Lina.”  
   
“I said I was drunk you jackass!” the crimson haired sorceress tossed a bone from the chicken she was eating at his head. She flushed and turned her head.  
   
“I see, quite interesting to know though.” Xelloss chuckled. “Well since you girls are done with your meal, I assume I should bring you to your room?”  
   
“Yeah fine, then you can get lost since Mazoku don’t sleep.” Lina got up, heading for the stairs as Naga followed.  
   
Xelloss pulled out the key for the room, opening it as he held the door open for the ladies. After they went inside, he followed. “Here we are.”  
   
“….” Lina and Naga both just stood there as they noticed one problem: _Only one bed._  
   
“ ** _WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS YOU FRUITCAKE?!?_** ” Lina tackled the priest down, pulling him into a headlock.  
   
Xelloss couldn’t help but laugh. “Well with all the talk before I didn’t think you ladies would mind sharing a bed since you had in the past.”  
   
“Oh and as if you didn’t have more on your mind, _hoo hoo hoo_ , you can’t fool us so easily!” Naga declared.  
   
“My, you think so little of me as if I were some idiotic human male.” Xelloss twisted his mouth, seeming unfazed as Lina was tightening her grip around his throat. “Though I do think your bed attires need to be fixed.” With a snap of his fingers, a strange powder fell on both girls.  
   
“Ah what the?” Lina coughed, releasing the demon as she tried to wave off the powder. When she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped. “ ** _WHAT THE HELL?!_** ” she could see from the mirror in the room that her clothes were gone, and replaced with a bunny suit similar to that Xelloss had worn earlier! Naga was in the same suit as before but repaired, as Lina’s Dragon Slaves had destroyed it and since she had returned to her normal outfit prior to coming to the inn.  
   
“Just something I picked up from a sorceress once named Masqurin.” Xelloss chuckled, holding up a small bag. “It’s a powder that can change appearance and several other things. There’s over a hundred kinds and each do different things.”  
   
“ ** _LIKE WHAT DRESS US UP?! CHANGE US BACK OR I’LL-_** “ Lina threatened, but he tossed another powder at her which suddenly she felt odd, and her chest was getting heavy. She looked down to see that her breasts had grown! “HUH!?” her eyes nearly exploded.  
   
Naga blinked. “Wow, now that’s an improvement.”  
   
“I had a feeling you’d like that one.” Xelloss snickered.  
   
“ **GIVE ME THAT POWDER!** ” Lina tackled the priest down, trying to grab the leather bag in his hand.  
   
“My, my such the bold one Miss Lina!” Xelloss laughed, he reached into his bag and blew another powder into her face. “Perhaps we should let all those emotions go that you hold back thanks to your pride, with the little help of a lust dust here.” Some of the powder hit Naga as well.  
   
Lina shook her head, trying to shake off that powder in her face as she groaned. She had landed ontop of him during the struggle and now her head was in a slight haze. “What did you do you monster?”  
   
Xelloss sneered. “Why that, naturally, is a secret of course. But how would you say to giving me that permission to kiss you now?”  
   
“ ** _WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT YOU HENTAI?!_** ” Lina snarled.  
   
“Well after all you are kind of forcing yourself on me.” He teased, leaning his head up a bit and licking her cheek.  
   
Lina blushed madly now. “ ** _YOU BASTARD I-_** “  
   
Xelloss wagged his finger in front of her nose. “You said I couldn’t _KISS_ you without permission, not lick or touch.” He rested one hand on her buttocks, caressing softly. “Perhaps you’d like to assist me, Miss Naga? I’m sure you’d like to have a feel for yourself Miss Lina’s new assets.”  
   
“As if Naga would **_HUH?!_** ” Lina yelped when she felt hands gripping at her breasts from behind.  
   
“Mmmm they are bigger.” Naga purred into Lina’s ear. “You know, this guy does have a point Lina. Hoo hoo hoo… It isn’t like we haven’t done this before.”  
   
“ **NAGA!** ” Lina shouted, but her face turned flushed from a squeeze on her tits. “D-don’t do that you know they’re sensitive AH!” she then glared at the priest. “W-what did you do?”  
   
“Simple, that powder that hit you both is a strong pheromone and emotion releaser.” Xelloss explained. “So it isn’t like Miss Naga is doing something she doesn’t want to, she’s been wanting to get you alone since meeting back up with you. I think she remembers more of that little drunken night than she lets on.”  
   
“A-and what do you get out of this you bastard?” Lina snapped. “You’re asexual!”  
   
“Did you know that sexual frustration and suppressed lust are both _veeerrryyyy_ powerful negative emotions?” Xelloss asked in a deep, velvet voice as he traced his fingers under her jaw. “Mmm it’s almost mouthwatering how badly you both want it, and there is a point when humans reach ecstasy the moment before release can be quite painful, and wonderful to feed on when suppressed. And since all your other emotions are such the buffet Miss Lina, one cannot resist this.” He opened his violet eyes to stress the point.  
   
Lina’s blush turned even heavier now. “W-wait a second, that’s the whole point of… Of…”  
   
“The same room? Getting you both turned on? Well I’m sure I could just sit back and watch you and Miss Naga mate, but where’s the fun in that when I can contribute?” Xelloss asked with a wolfish grin. “That and I’ve had my eyes on you for a while Miss Lina, while granted you’ve had some fun with Miss Naga here in the past, technically you’re still a virgin aren’t you? And that is something many demons loooove to do, is taking virtue from young maidens like you as that is extremely painful. Plus I can mark you as mine all in the same night, though I don’t mind sharing as long as Miss Naga doesn’t.”  
   
“Mmmm sounds ok to me.” Naga nibbled on Lina’s ear, giving her breasts another squeeze.  
   
Lina felt like her head was going to explode from all the blood rushing up there. “… S-so in other words, you’re telling me Mazoku _DO_ have sex?”  
   
“While we do not have the drive like you do, the emotions we can feed off you during such actions are quite the delicacy.” Xelloss grinned. “Oh but don’t worry Miss Lina, I’m sure you’ll get plenty of pleasure out of it.” He leaned his head up closer, just barely brushing his lips against hers. “All you have to do is say the word.” He whispered huskily. “Oh and if you insist, I could easily pay you the amount Miss Naga owes you and double that for my own feast once I’m satisfied.”  
   
“ _Hoo hoo hoo_ , give in Lina, this could be a lot of fun.” Naga laughed, her tongue tracing up and down her neck now as her thumbs pressed against the sorceress’s erect nipples that could be seen through the costume.  
   
Lina’s brain just about disconnected from her body at that moment, she couldn’t take anymore as she jolted her head to connect her lips with Xelloss, her hands reaching back and giving Naga’s breasts a confirmation squeeze in response.  
   
Xelloss smirked in victory, his tongue pushing into her mouth which eagerly responded as his hands moved up to open the top part of her costume, freeing her breasts to allow Naga to rub them directly. That made Lina respond as she tugged on Naga’s costume, trying to give her the same treatment but failed due to the position.  
   
Lina pulled her head back to break the kiss for a moment, glaring at Xelloss. “For one thing, you have too many clothes on fruitcake.” She snapped, she pressed her pelvis against him to stress the point. “That and it’s way too obvious you don’t have any kind of arousal like us.”  
   
“I can arrange that.” Xelloss laughed. “Miss Naga why don’t you help Miss Lina to the bed while I adjust my form?”  
   
“Hoo hoo hoo, of course I can.” Naga straightened herself up first before lifting Lina onto her feet as the Mazoku suddenly vanished.  
   
“I can walk on my own, thank you very much.” Lina snapped, she then yanked on the fellow sorceress’s hair to pull her down and kiss her right on the lips which caught Naga off guard. Lina used that opportunity to remove Naga’s clothing. “I’m not going to be the only one lay bare here.” She smacked the sorceress’s ass with a grin.  
   
“It seems you like this priest’s idea more than you let on at first as always Lina.” Naga just grinned at her, helping the redhead remove the bottom half of her costume. They both took their turns pulling the rabbit ears off each other’s heads.  
   
“I have an image to uphold dammit.” Lina snapped at her. “After all I can’t be known for jumping into bed with just anyone without a price.”  
   
“ _Wait…_ you mean you were waiting for him to offer to pay?” Naga blinked rapidly, sitting on the bed with her. “You really are shameless enough to offer over your first time for money?” she sweatdropped.  
   
“Of course I did!” Lina smirked. “That powder turns you on sure, but it doesn’t make you stupid. Lina Inverse will never allow lust to cloud her mind completely from a good deal. And…” she raised her eyebrow. “After the stuff we did that time? I really wouldn’t call this my ‘first time’ after that.”  
   
“Or you could just admit you’re attracted to both myself and Miss Naga.” Xelloss’s head appeared between the girl’s shoulders, grinning wide. “After all you’d never go so far as to give yourself off to some stranger, and you would never do so to someone you consider lower than yourself. Or someone that could kill you or take advantage of the situation.”  
   
“You could have killed me by merely blinking many times over, so there’s no worry there.” Lina pointed out. “You just recently nearly got your ass blown off existence saving me actually.” She then took a peek at his altered form, as she’d never seen him without clothes. His build was exactly the same, just a naked one.  
   
“I hope it’s to your liking.” Xelloss caught her looking, smirking at her. “I do know enough human anatomy to make the shape right. And a true high level Mazoku’s corporal form can be convincing enough down to the internal organs.”  
   
“In other words, your shell can orgasm.” Lina pointed out. “But most likely on command I’m gathering.”  
   
“ _Exactly_.” Xelloss said. “My point of ecstasy as you may call it cannot be seen, as it’ll come from your combined emotions.”  
   
“I get it, just try not to get drunk on our emotions.” Lina sneered.  
   
“Mmm that might be very difficult, knowing you.” Xelloss purred, placing his lips on her shoulder, slowly kissing up to her neck. He then snaked his arms up and gave her breasts a squeeze. “Mmmm something tells me you’re going to want to keep these I gather?”  
   
Lina tried to suppress her moan that threatened to come out. “Yes… What’s that going to cost me?”  
   
“For now… It’s a secret.” Xelloss hummed into her ear, kissing her cheek.  
   
“Why you!” Lina turned to hit him, but he grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back on the bed.  
   
“Now, now Miss Lina, my offer will be better to say later.” Xelloss chuckled, hovering over her. “For now let’s focus on the present, shall we Miss Naga?”  
   
Lina struggled a bit, but knew it was useless. He was so much stronger than her that he could hold her there with little effort.  
   
“Mmm of course, but which are you claiming first?” Naga purred, coming over.  
   
“I’d like you to prepare her for me Miss Naga.” Xelloss opened on eye at her. “I’m sure you know how, oh and don’t worry I won’t neglect you either, after all I am paying your debt as well.”  
   
“Oh really now? And here I thought I was just going to watch you screw Lina’s brains out, hoo hoo hoo.” Naga laughed, leaning in close. “But do I get a taste too?”  
   
“Of course, how rude of me.” Xelloss leaned in, pressing his lips against hers.  
   
Lina watched and squirmed as they shared a kiss, a fire burning inside of her. Jealously? But she wasn’t sure WHICH one she was jealous of. Wait a second! It’s XELLOSS and NAGA! She shouldn’t want either one of them! Damn Xelloss and that powder!  
   
“Looks like Miss Lina is feeling left out.” Xelloss chuckled as he broke the kiss. “Why don’t you comfort her?”  
   
Naga nodded, leaning down and kissing the redhead deeply, her tongue seeking entrance. Lina groaned, arching her neck up as Xelloss purposely held her arms down which ticked her off and yet made her feel strangely excited at the same time. That’s when she felt something odd tingling around her body.  
   
Once the kiss with Naga broke, she heard the sorceress moan above her, opening her eyes Lina saw a series of tiny little black cones dancing up and down both their bodies. Eventually the cones vanished, and Lina turned to see a wolfish grin on Xelloss’s face.  
   
“They’re merely pieces of my true form, Lina dear.” Xelloss explained. “It can add to your pleasure a bit.”  
   
“I like it.” Naga admitted, rubbing against Lina to press their breasts together.  
   
 _“… It’s ok.”_ Lina obviously lied, her face flushed. “Now let my arms go!”  
   
“Oh very well.” Xelloss chuckled, getting up and moving to the edge of the bed.  
   
“Just what are you doing now fruitcake?” Lina asked, groaning as she felt Naga’s pelvis press against her own, but that’s when she felt Xelloss grab their tangled legs and flip them, leaving Naga on the bottom and Lina on top, but adjusted. Lina’s knees were placed to raise her ass just a bit, which got Naga’s breasts into her face.  
   
“Just preparing you, Miss Lina.” Xelloss chuckled, rubbing his fingers against her moist lower lips. “And you’re already so wet.” He pushed on naughty finger inside.  
   
“Ahhh!” Lina moaned against Naga’s tits.  
   
“Mmmm judging by your reaction Miss Naga must had fingered you before but oh here it is!” Xelloss grinned once he located her hymen. “This little barrier was never broken was it? That’s what I meant by you’re ‘technically’ still a virgin. Well now it’s time to remedy that.” He slowly pulled his finger out, licking her fluids off.  
   
Lina tensed up as she felt something poking her between her legs now which was much larger than his finger. “J-just do it already Xelloss.” She snapped, she had only gotten a glance of the dick he had created for himself and it had looked huge, she wondered how the hell it was going to get in there? She decided it was best to not think about it, so she kissed Naga as she pressed her breasts against the sorceress to ready herself for his penetration.  
   
“As you wish Miss Lina.” Xelloss smirked, grabbing her hips as he drove right in past her barrier. The pain he took in with a great smile as he fed off her, but then he reached his hand down to caress her clitoris softly as Naga continued her kiss with Lina, her hands reaching up to rub the redhead’s breasts.  
   
Lina moaned into Naga’s mouth as she had made a shriek when her hymen broke, but between the two caressing her, the pain slowly died down as Xelloss began to thrust in and out of her. She eventually had to break the kiss for air, her moans coming out loud now as each thrust from Xelloss pushed her breasts right into Naga’s hands.  
   
“My, my, you’re gripping so hard Miss Lina.” Xelloss teased, pinching her clit as he continued to thrust into her hole, her walls were constricting against his member inside her, as if not wanting to let it go. “I had no idea your body craved for a Mazoku to violate you.” He continued to caress her little numb.  
   
“S-shut up and fuck me Xelloss.” Lina snapped, groaning as she was reaching her limit. Of course it hit her he was obviously teasing her for the reaction to feed off her temper. “ **Bastard**.” She growled.  
   
“You’re always the most delectable of meals, Miss Lina. But since you sound like you want more…” Xelloss laughed, reaching up and kissing her cheek as he pounded into her cunt even harder now. “Mmm and I think you’re ready for me to fill you up.” With that, his cock twitched inside her as it spilled out fluids, as he had said he can cause the organ to release on command, since he controlled the way his shell worked.  
   
Naga chuckled beneath the redhead, kissing at her neck while caressing her nipples slowly.  
   
Lina shut her eyes as she felt her orgasm hit her hard, the spasms wracked through her body as she convulsed, the next thing she knew her fluids were spilling onto Xelloss’s dick which was still deep inside her. She couldn’t remain on her knees, she collapsed ontop of Naga, panting heavily.  
   
Xelloss pulled straight out, the fluids spilling from Lina’s pussy and right into Naga’s womanhood beneath her! “Oh my, look now you’ve made poor Miss Naga all messy.”  
   
“I-it’s your fault… You fruitcake.” Lina breathed.  
   
“Yes, but don’t you think you should clean her up?” Xelloss asked, a sly grin on his face.  
   
“Why should I do that?” Lina snapped, slowly sitting up.  
   
“Well after all it did come mostly from you, Lina.” Naga chuckled. “Or are you saying you can’t handle the challenge?”  
   
“Lina Inverse can do anything.” The crimson haired sorceress narrowed her eyes. “Fine I’ll do it.” She moved down a bit, bending over as her face came in contact with between Naga’s legs.  
   
“In return I’ll clean yours, Miss Lina.” Xelloss said, his hands on her raised ass.  
   
“ _W-what?!?_ ” Lina flushed. Before she could say anything more, Xelloss’s mouth was on her pussy lips, his tongue lapping up the cum still dripping from there as well as sucking to dry off her moisture.  
   
“ _Ooooohhh!_ ” Lina moaned out, her hips unconsciously bucking as he ate out of her cunt. It made it a bit harder to concentrate, but Naga’s hand rested on her head which reminded her of what she had to do, as she bent down and started to lick at the cum spilled on Naga’s inner thighs first. She slowly worked her way up to Naga’s pelvis, then stuck her tongue inside the black haired sorceress’s wet pussy. Lina wasn’t the only one turned on by their actions it seemed, Naga was soaking wet and not just from the cum that had spilled onto her, her own pussy was leaking honey that Lina licked up greedily.  
   
Xelloss finished first though, making sure that not a drop was left when he pulled away, playfully smacking her ass that was swaying back and forth as she tended to Naga.  
   
“What was that for fruitcake?” Lina snapped, bringing her head up once she was done.  
   
“I was under the impression humans did that as a turn on.” Xelloss replied with a wolfish grin. “After all that luscious rear of yours is taunting me.”  
   
“Fruitcake.” Lina grumbled. “So now what’s next?” she sat back up, Naga joining her in sitting.  
   
“Well you girls are clean off, how about myself?” Xelloss replied with open eyes, sitting between them and hovering his hand over his dick that was covered in Lina’s fluids.  
   
“Isn’t there some of my blood on that too…?” Lina made a face at that.  
   
“That didn’t stop you from cleaning it off Miss Naga.” Xelloss pointed out.  
   
Lina blushed, she didn’t even really look close enough to see if her crimson fluids from her virginity were mixed with the cum, she was so distracted by Xelloss sucking her fluids dry… “… I didn’t look.”  
   
Naga looked warily though. “B-blood?” she turned pale.  
   
Xelloss blinked. “Oh my Miss Naga something bothering you?”  
   
“She doesn’t like the sight blood.” Lina explained. “That’s why she never broke my hymen it would scare her the blood.”  
   
“Ahh that explains it.” Xelloss rubbed his chin. “Hmmmm then I have another idea, since we still need to deflower Miss Naga which meaning we should attend to that?”  
   
Naga blinked rapidly. “What a second I didn’t say that you could-“  
   
“I’m paying your debt remember? And I did mention as a Mazoku taking virtue happens to be something I quite enjoy.” Xelloss grinned. “But actually I won’t be the one taking your virtue… Lina will.”  
   
“How the hell can I do that fruitcake?!?” Lina snapped, then saw Xelloss hold up that powder bag again.  
   
“With… _This_.” He tossed the powder onto Lina’s pelvis… And inside of her pussy it conformed to that of a man’s erection!  
   
“ ** _HOW?!?_** ” Lina’s eyes widened.  
   
“Another little trick from this powder bag, that Masqurin was a kinky one at that.” Xelloss laughed. “You may use that to deflower Miss Naga, and thus while cleaning me at the same time.”  
   
“Alright…” Lina frowned as she rubbed the length. “Just trying to position this is gonna be hard… It’s kinda limp.”  
   
“Ahhh I believe Miss Naga can help you there.” Xelloss grinned.  
   
“Hoo hoo hoo, indeed I can!” Naga took Lina’s cock between her large breasts, rubbing it until the reached a full hardness.  
   
“Ahhhh!” Lina moaned. _“D-damn that… Ooohh…”_  
   
“Of course you need my help to get anything done Lina.” Naga teased.  
   
“Oh shut up Naga!” Lina snapped, pushing her down onto her back. “I’ll teach you for saying that!” she lined up the hard cock with Naga’s pussy. “Take this!” she pushed in all the way with one thrust, making the sorceress scream out from her hymen breaking.  
   
“Mmm such anger as always, Miss Lina.” Xelloss laughed, seating himself on Naga’s breasts. “I believe this position will do.”  
   
Lina grunted as she was thrusting into Naga, she took Xelloss’s cum covered cock into her hands, before engulfing it into her mouth to try to quickly clean off the fluids from her vagina. Xelloss smirked and gave her breasts a firm squeeze while she did so, and Naga was moaning loudly at each thrust.   
   
They continued like this for a while, Xelloss running his fingers through the flaming locks of her hair as she sucked on his shaft while fucking Naga below them both. Eventually, he blew a load right down her throat, which triggered her orgasm inside Naga, causing her spasms to start.  
   
Lina tried to jerk her head back, but Xelloss’s firm hand kept her there, forcing his created fluids to be swallowed until he released her. Which she immediately leapt from Naga and tackled him off the bed, pulling him into a violent headlock. “ ** _WHAT THE FUCK WAS WITH THAT YOU DAMN FRUITCAKE?!? I KNOW YOU CAN CONTROL WHEN YOU FIRE THAT ROD SO YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!_** ”  
   
Xelloss just laughed loudly at her reaction. “Oh Miss Lina, how can I resist this reaction out of you?” he snickered with a wide grin.  
   
Naga groaned and sat up. “With the way he’s laughing you’d think he was the one drinking at our table Lina…”  
   
Lina blinked at that, releasing the Mazoku and narrowing her eyes. “… Are you getting drunk off our emotions? You are cackling almost as much as Naga now.”  
   
Xelloss continued to laugh as he tossed a powder on Lina to remove the erection, changing her back to normal… Including her breasts. “I just might be now that you mention it.” He snickered. “The combination of your emotions might just start to be getting to me. Most humans aren’t as violent as you two can be.”  
   
“Hey! Why did you do that?!?” Lina growled.  
   
“Oh? You want to keep male anatomy on you Miss Lina?” Xelloss asked, still laughing.  
   
“ **N-No!** ” Lina protested. “I meant that rack you gave me dammit!”  
   
“Oh that of course.” Xelloss shrugged, lifting her into his arms and depositing the redhead back on the bed next to Naga. “The only way to remove used powders on you is to use this powder that removes all effects, all you have to do is re-apply the particular powder you want to use it again.”  
   
“Well do it dammit!” Lina snapped.  
   
“Mmm I think not so quickly.” Xelloss chuckled. “I think Miss Naga and I need to teach you how much you shouldn’t mind your breasts as lovely as they are.”  
   
“This coming from a demon that’s asexual, and is only having sex with us to feed off the emotions from it.” Lina growled.  
   
“Well, she could use the help in the chest department. Ho ho ho!” Naga laughed. “But what exactly do you have in mind?”  
   
“Quite simple, follow me lead please.” Xelloss chuckled, taking Lina’s right breast into his hand, kneading it gently until then wrapping his lips around her perky nipple, sucking while his tongue tasted her flesh.  
   
Naga nodded once she heard Lina moan, she swirled her tongue around the redhead’s lonely breast before taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking. Though her fingers decided to explore lower, rubbing Lina’s pelvis.  
   
Xelloss noticed this and smirked, wrapping an arm around Lina’s back to keep her in place as he continued to nurse her breast, sucking in time with Naga who slipped a finger inside Lina’s womanhood.  
   
“Ahhhh!” Lina moaned out, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Her hips bucked a bit and her back arched.  
   
Naga smirked as she pumped a second finger into her, the two fingers becoming soaked with Lina’s honey. Xelloss joined her by rubbing his thumb on Lina’s erect clit, which shot a jolt of pleasure through Lina that her moans got even louder. They continued their actions on her for a good while until Lina convulsed, hitting her orgasm as she came all over Naga’s fingers.  
   
Naga laughed as she pulled them back. “Ho ho ho, you’re quite the messy one at that, Lina.” She started licking her fingers which Lina just flushed at watching.  
   
“S-so does this mean w-we’re done…?” Lina breathed, her face flushed. After all Xelloss had removed the powder from her, so now the only lust she felt was her own, no more enhancement to it.  
   
“Ooohhh I hardly believe so judging by your emotions.” Xelloss grinned wide, his hand cupping her vagina. “Your little garden here seems to be craving more doesn’t it? See Miss Lina, the powder just brought out your natural desires. And I believe we’ve left one little hole virgin have we not?” his free hand caressed her buttocks.  
   
Lina’s eyes shot wide open. “Y-you wouldn’t.”  
   
“Mazoku, need I remind you?” Xelloss grinned. “But I do believe a lubricate is in order.” He sat back down on the bed, pulling Lina into his arms and kissing her as he impaled her onto his cock, with the cum from her orgasm he slipped in and out of her moist pussy easily. He broke the kiss to hear her loud moans as she bucked against him. “See Miss Lina? While your pride won’t allow you to say it you love having a powerful demon fuck your pussy don’t you? After all no human male could ever amount to your level to deserve to do this to you.”  
   
Lina growled at that, glaring at him. Until she realized that’s just what he was saying that for, was to rile her up so he could feed off her some more. Dammit she hated how he could read her so easily, but of course it took a Mazoku to match her wits. She grinned as she figured out how to turn it around. “Oh? Well at least I realize I’m just a human. Whereas you, the oh so great and powerful Mazoku that’s slaughtered hundreds of dragons had to go through so much trouble to bed one human. That seems kind of low for your kind’s standards. My word if I didn’t know better I’d say you have feelings for me Xelloss, has the pitiful human brought you down to the level of taint?”  
   
“Oh will you two just out and admit it that you like each other? Hoo hoo hoo.” Naga laughed, grabbing at Lina’s breasts from behind. “You’re almost perfect for each other from what I see here. And Naga the Great White Serpent has an eye for this!”  
   
Lina turned her head to glare at her. “Naga, this guy is a Mazoku, in case you haven’t noticed.”  
   
“Yes, but he’s nothing like the ones you and I came across.” Naga reasoned, then smirked. “And also a demon doesn’t mind sharing you with me, so it works in my book.”  
   
Lina sweatdropped. “Wait a second, you only don’t mind because that means because he’s a monster he won’t mind helping you screw around with me?! NAGA!”  
   
Xelloss just laughed at this. “I think I like Miss Naga’s reasoning there. She can tend to your human needs while I can help slate your other desires. Perfect for the few situations it might get a tad too positive for me.”  
   
“What does that mean?!” Lina snapped at glare at the priest. “You’re making it sound like we’ll be doing more three ways like this quite often…”  
   
Xelloss placed his forefinger over his lips. “Now that is a secret.”  
   
“YOU BAS-“ Lina’s lips were claimed by Naga at this point.  
   
Xelloss snickered as he shot a load inside her, pulling her slowly off his member and turning her to face Naga now with her help, then pressed his shaft against the redhead’s ass, who made a few noises during her kiss with Naga. The Mazoku then thrust right in, causing her to cry out from the pain of entrance which he thoroughly enjoyed her emotions, licking and kissing at her neck now.  
   
Lina broke out of her kiss with Naga to growl. “I swear if you bite me after all this shit I’ll-“  
   
“We’ll save that for next time, Miss Lina.” Xelloss purred. “You’ll learn overtime that with a little pain comes a lot of pleasure, not just for Mazoku.”  
   
Lina twisted her mouth. “Actually I mean because Naga will faint at the sight of the blood dumbass.” She snapped.  
   
“H-hey I’m not that bad!” Naga protested, her hands over Lina’s breasts, kneading them.  
   
“Hmm, point taken.” Xelloss murmured. “Something to keep in mind when I want you to myself.” He whispered into her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth and nibbling as he thrust into her ass.  
   
Lina groaned from the double assault they were doing on her, Naga’s hands were dancing around her body after leaving her breasts, eventually moving to rub her thighs and between her legs at her pussy which was still dripping the cum from Xelloss’s release inside. Lina hadn’t orgasm again just yet, but she was getting close, and Naga’s touches where driving her mad. Naga licked across her breasts and planted several kisses on her chest while pushing a few fingers into Lina’s hole, timing them with Xelloss’s thrusts which eventually brought Lina over the edge, she came all over the bed sheets.  
   
Xelloss looked thoughtful for a moment as pulled Lina off his cock after her kiss with Naga ended, he pulled the crimson haired sorceress’s head over to kiss her lips once more before she could ask him why the sudden stop. “It appears Lord Beastmaster is calling for me, so I will have to be going. So are we satisfactory Miss Lina? Or are you still going to try and claim you didn’t like it?” he asked once the kiss broke, his amethyst orbs staring right into her crimson.  
   
Lina flushed at that. “… Y-yeah it was fine. Now give me the payment and that damn powder already!”  
   
“Oh?” Xelloss stood up and willed his priest outfit back on with a mere thought. “I recall saying that you’d receive payment once ** _I_** am satisfied. I said nothing about if my Mistress calls me away.” He then blew a kiss for each of them. “I will be returning later to finish our session.” He then vanished before they could speak.  
   
“W-what… He wants MORE?!?” Lina nearly hit the floor. “YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!!!” she shouted at the air where he once stood.  
   
“Ho ho ho… You seem to have gotten yourself in quite the situation Lina.” Naga cackled.  
   
“Oh yeah Naga? You can’t leave either until he pays for your share remember!” Lina growled.  
   
“Eh!” Naga sweatdropped. “Oh yeah… But how long will he be gone?”  
   
“With him, you can never tell.” Lina groaned. “Question is what do we do in the meantime while we wait for him?”  
   
Naga grinned then. “Weeelll I can think of one thing.”  
   
Lina narrowed her eyes. _‘Oh shit, I forgot she still has the lust dust on her…’_ she gulped for a moment. “…And just what might that be…?”  
   
“We could just pick up where we left off that night.” Naga leaned in close, smirking at her.  
   
Lina sighed for a moment, but then shrugged. “… Eh, why the hell not. But I’m on top this time.” She said, kissing the fellow sorceresses as they landed back down on the bed. Xelloss would be coming back to quite the interesting sight later…


End file.
